


CAMA-TERNYA: THE MOST FABULOUS STORY EVER TOLD

by StevenGoatley



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Cama-Ternya, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenGoatley/pseuds/StevenGoatley
Summary: IN A WORLD FILLED WITH NONSENSE, A FEW HEROES DEFEAT THE FORCES OF EVIL.  HOPE IS THEIR GUIDE AND PEACE IS THEIR GOAL.





	1. PRELUDE

HELLO.

THE STORY SOON TO COME IS ONE THAT HAS WAITED TO BE TOLD FOR YEARS.

IT IS ONE YOU WONT FORGET.

THE STORY OF...CAMA-TERNYA.

WHERE......


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Steven, and boring things happen.

...Steven woke up. Well, "woke up..." more like he could tell he was awake but he was too lazy to open his eyes at the moment. So, he tossed and turned, hoping to get some ounce of sleep back, but he didn't. Facing the inevitable, he opened his eyes and looked around.

Yep, he had fallen asleep on the couch again.

Recently, Steven had been toying with the idea of trying to beat the world record of "longest time without sleeping" but he failed every attempt. Sighing out of pity for himself, he got up off the creaky old couch and stretched. He noticed his reflection in the TV's blank screen, and realized he had only his undies on.

Oh yes, you should know what Steven looks like. He was a tallish goat, with brownish eyes, greenish skin, and blondish hair. His pitch-black "devil horns" jutted out amongst his giant tuft of floofy hair. He was a slim, almost underweight goat, but he was healthy and was happy that way.

After quickly donning a heart-patterned sweater, he ate breakfast. Alone. Usually, his friends ate breakfast with him, but today they were...gone, it seemed. Steven decided this was a better time than any to make some bacon, and so he did and he liked it very much.

 

Don't worry, the good part's coming.

 

Steven then decided (after a hearty meal of bacon and toast) to call up his boyfriend, Awoakl. Awoakl was a zebra of moderate size who enjoyed life as a competitive eater. Always kind and loving, Steven and him were best friends. They just fit together so well. Steven called him up and...

There was a slightly crackly sound, and then, "Awoakl speakin'."

"Oh hey, Awoakl! I was just wondering if I could come over today, everyone's deserted me here!" Steven chuckled a bit, and Awoakl quickly responded. "Yeah, of course dude! Just come on over whenever!"

Steven thanked him and hung up. After quickly packing a bag of stuff, he headed to the door.

The door currently being blocked by a little triangle thing, staring right back at Steven.


End file.
